The aftermath of the fire
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Davina after the fire that happened in series 3 episode 20


Tom drove down too the hospital with Mika and Chlo to visit Davina. He sat by her bedside and just looked at her.

"She looks peaceful", Tom said.

"She'll wake up soon", Mika replied.

After half an hour Davina's eyes fluttered as she woke up and looked around feeling scared and not remembering what had happened she looked at Chlo but couldn't remember her name.

"Davina darling its me Tom Im with Mika and Chlo remember us", Tom asked.

"Tom", Davina weakly replied.

Tom tucked Davina in and made sure she was comfortable as he was looking after her. Mika and Chlo gave her a teddy they had paid for together. Davina began to cry as Tom hugged her.

"Its alright everything's going to be okay", Tom said just as Rachel was wheeled into the ward next to Davina.

"How is she", Rachel asked Tom.

"She's just come out from being unconscious", Tom replied.

Rachel smiled as she looked at Davina who was pale and had a scratch on the top her nose. An hour later Tom brought the girls to school as he went to work just as Carol came in, she entered the cubicle and took a seat and looked at her little sister.

"Where's Barry, Dynasty and Kacey", Davina asked.

"At school", Carol replied smiling.

"Oh yeah", Davina replied.

"Neil wanted to know how you were", Carol said.

"Fine", Davina replied.

Carol has always been protective of Davina since they were kids. After half an hour Carol had to leave so Davina was left alone for a little while, with nothing else to do Davina fell asleep with Rachel watching her from her cubicle. Rachel chucked a magazine over to Davina that she had already read so when Davina wakes up she'd have something to read. As Davina woke up she saw her dad sitting by her waiting for her to wake. She smiled at her dad as he smiled back and gave her some books to read.

"You've been a very brave girl", Peter said.

"Thanks", Davina replied.

Later that day Davina was aloud to come home Tom, Mika and Chlo gathered her things together as Davina gave the magazine back to Rachel. Davina slowly got into the car and put her seat belt on. While Tom put her favorite CD on for her. They arrived home and Davina sat on the sofa. Mika came and sat next to her with a glass of water and some food from the buffet that Mika knew Davina liked. Chlo over took Mika with her food while Mika went and got herself some food. Davina opened the sandwich to see what was inside.

"Tuna", Chlo said.

Davina ate her tuna sandwiches as Peter and Kaitlyn came in.

"Help yourself to food in the kitchen", Tom said.

"Neil, Carol, Barry, Dynasty and Kacey can't make it as Neil is making them move again", Peter told Tom.

"Ok, I'll pass it on to Davina", Tom replied.

Peter brought Kaitlyn to the food where Mika was getting more for Davina. peter grabbed to plates and gave one to Kaitlyn. As Kaitlyn got her food Chlo moved up for Kaitlyn to sit down, she spent most of the time looking at the scar on Davina's nose. As a nine year old Kaitlyn had mostly crisps on her plate with a tuna sandwich, chicken nuggets, cheese and pineapple and chocolate buttons. Later on Peter went to McDonalds and paid for everything.

"Thank you Mr Shackleton", Donte said.

Peter gave Donte his big mac, Tom his cheese burger, Davina her double cheese burger, Kaitlyn her cheese burger happy meal, Mika her chicken mayo, Chlo chicken nuggets, Brett a wrap and himself a chicken McSandwich. Everyone but Kaitlyn grabbed some chips, Peter gave some to Davina first to make sure she had some. It got late so Peter had to take Kaitlyn home and he gave Brett and Donte a lift home.

"Your dad's really nice", Mika said.

"Yeah", Davina replied.

"He can't be Carol's dad as well", Tom said.

"Mum was a year older than dad", Davina replied.

"Oh ok", Tom answered.

Tom, Mika and Chlo cleaned up as Davina rested by watching Eastenders. A little later Tom helped Davina to bed by taking her slowly upstairs, she brushed her teeth and then put her pajamas on before getting into bed. Tom went to hug her but he accidentally hurt her, making her cry. Mika and Chlo were alarmed by the crying they could hear.

"Davina", Chlo said.

"It's alright girls", Tom replied trying to calm Davina.

"What happened", Chlo asked.

"I went to hug her but hurt her", Tom replied.

Davina fell asleep as Mika and Chlo left. Tom then got back into bed and slept next to her.


End file.
